Princess of Fire and Vampires!
by Generous Strawberry
Summary: What if Mai was a princess and not just any princess, the princess of Fire and all Vampires? Join our favorite characters through a mystical journey to find our favorite brunette all the while learning things from our favorite narcissist!ON HOLD!
1. Chapter 1

The Princess of Fire... and vampires?

Chapter 1: Finding out

Mai was walking into the office, on time, when she thought breifly about her nightmare, or was it a memory? She remembered the smoke clearly along with the histaric screams of all those who followed suite. She remembers how the fire had bult a wall around her and kept her from the people who wanted her and her blood. She doesn't remember how old she was, or anything about her parents.

She did remember waking up in the hospital with the men and women in white masks and coats crowding around her when she opened her eyes once again. She didn't like the feeling the air gave off and she soon found out why. The hospital had been set ablaze and the people beside her bed fled without so much as a backward glance.

Mai could still feel the hot tears running down her cheeks before a pair of warm hands picked her up. Immedatly, she felt safer. She didn't know why but she seen happiness in that woman's eyes. That, however, was not meant to last, because someone burst into the room and threw something at the woman. The woman screamed upon impact. I cried with her.

"...ai, Mai. Mai are you okay?" I heard Naru's voice. I looked up and noticed I had fallen to my knees. "Mai, why are you crying?" He asked in his monotone voice. I didn't answer. "Mai, answer me or you can't come on the case I just accepted." He crouched down. "Please Mai, come back to me..." He sounded like he was begging.

'Foolish human, doesn't he know he can't treat royalty like he is right now?' The voice in my head that had been dormaint for years finally spoke to me. "Good to have you back, Vannessa." I mumbled. I didn't know I had named her until I was eight. Right before I was taken out of the shealter, alone. I didn't want to think of this right now. I didn't like it at all.

"Mai, who's Vannessa?" I heard Masako ask me. I shook my head with a smile on my face. She looked puzzled again. I looked up at all of them not realizing when I had looked down. There was a round of surprised gasps and Masako grabbed hold of Naru's jacket. "Mai, what happened to your eyes?" I heard laughing suddenly. it sounded familiar.

"Papa, papa is that you?" I questioned. My father showed up in his royal gold, red and orange attire. "Papa!" I called like an excited little five year old.

"Elizabith, how have been?" He asked trying to start a regular conversation. "Never mind, Islie needs their princess now. The princess of Fire and vampires. It's time to come home. With or without your betrothed." He warned. I didn't want to leave but with my father's instructions, I have to. I didn't look back.

"It's such a shame father, he hasn't even regained his memories. Though I know where his twin is. In our enemy's palace. It's a shame, goodbye. Everyone." I didn't look to see their expressions as I left. Although, I thought I seen a spark of recognition in his eyes.

**AUTHER'S NOTE: Hi, Um this is Generous Strawberry here to say, I may or may not make another chapter on this. Unless you guys want one of course! I just need five reviews on it. I will also be posting something to tell you guys when I will upload things so you guys can read them so, it's down below thank you for reading!**

**Ghost hunt-Mondays**

**Sailor Moon-Tuesdays**

**Ghost Stories-Wednesday**

**Rosario and Vampire-Thursdays**

**Soul Eater-Fridays**

**and last but never ever least...**

**Danny Phantom-Saturday! **

**Depending on my schedule I will keep it this way unless something changes, then you will have to look at my profile for more information! Thank you for reading! Goodbye!**


	2. The Preperations For a Welcome Home Ball

The Princess of Fire... and vampires?

**Generous Strawberry: I'm sorry I haven't uploaded it yet! I just finished watching the mid season finle of The Walking Dead! Huge thanks to:**

**Guest**

**Kira**

**maixnaruforever159**

**slvrphoenx**

**Yumiko Maki**

**Ashes Castle**

**Thank you all for reviewing! Please visit my account if you want to know when I will be posting stories!**

**Without further adiue, on to the story! **

**Previously on: Princess of Fire and Vampires...**

"It's such a shame father, he hasn't even regained his memories. Though I know where his twin is. In our enemy's palace. It's a shame, goodbye. Everyone." I didn't look to see their expressions as I left. Although, I thought I seen a spark of recognition in his eyes.

**Chapter 2: The Preperations For a Welcome Home Galla **

I grabbed my father's hand, and waved to them. "Bye everyone!" I exclaimed cheerfully. As soon as we were in Islie, I dropped my hand to my side. It's time to greet my people, I thought. "Father, are we going to have a ball?" I asked. He just shook his head 'yes' in reply. "When?" I asked again in a small voice.

"Tonight. Come, we must get you dressed. That is not the attire a young princess, such as yourself, should be wearing." He then lead me to my wing and deposited me off to my room. I walked in and shut the door. I seen a maid with long red hair, which was in a braid, next to a tub of steaming water.

"Princess Elizabith , I am one of your many maids and tonight I will help you bathe and dress." She said bowing. "I am lady Ami, and I am here to do everything you do not wish to." She again bowed.

(After the bath and getting dressed.)

I stood in front of a mirror that was twice my size and admired myself. I was wearing a nice golden dress with red fire embroded into the cloth. The dress itself was magnificant, elegant and a little bit too poofy for my tastes, but I didn't want to hurt Ami's feelings. I noticed my hair had grown to it's usual length, all the way to the floor and trailing behind me.

"Can I fix your hair, Princess?" Ami asked timidly from behind me. I nodded my head, not really wanting to be scolded for my hair being down and free to flow every where. It was a little over an hour when she had stopped moving around. "Is this alright, Princess Elizabith?" She asked with a small voice, much like those of a five year old.

I looked into the mirror and seen my hair gracefully done up in a bun at the top of my head. Waves of my hair fell from it elegantly and made the bun look georgous. I seen my bangs brushed off to the side, allowing one of the stans to rest over my right eye. A knock intruded on my admiering myself and I sighed.

"Enter." I said with a level voice.

In walked my butler, Sabastion, and he bowed. I turned around and curtseyed. He rose just as I did. "Your father wishes for your company in the ball room now." He replied with a guff voice. "I will show you where it is, if you would like."

I nodded and followed him. Not paying any mind to my maid who was currently burning my favorite skirt and top with a face that didn't bother to hide any disgust or resentment.

Generous Strawberry: Sorry it's so short! I was in a hurry to post it! I am so sorry!


	3. The Ball

The Princess of Fire... and vampires?

Generous Strawberry: Hey you guys, what's up?! I have just realized, it's time for a third chapter! Yeah, I deleted all of my stories that didn't have any reviews and this is one of the stories that have the most reviews and so I figured, hey why not put the stories with the lower reviews on hold while the ones with the highest are the ones that go until they are finished, then the ones on hold will have five extra chapters and will be added on the day I continue them! So I want all of my readers to at least review saying if they want a sequel!

I want to think all the people who reviewed chapter 2: Guest

maixnaruforever159

Ashes Castle

and last but not least,

Secret Companion

Now, on with the story!

_  
Previously On: Princess of Fire and Vampires...

I nodded and followed him. Not paying any mind to my maid who was currently burning my favorite skirt and top with a face that didn't bother to hide any disgust or resentment.

Chapter 3: The Ball

When I walked to a curtain I sighed, not knowing what was going to happen next. I have never thought about when I would see my father next, or about what he would look like. "Announcing, your princess... Princess Elizabeth the second!" I took a deep breath as I seen the curtains being drawn back. I quickly stood straighter and started to walk past the curtain.

I walked onto the inside balconey, and seen many people below the balconey. I smiled and waved. I noticed the way my father look at me with pleasure. He was finally happy! Suddenly a vision hit me. My father was crying over my mother's corpse, as my shreaks grew in sound. He looked down at me in disgust. "I can never learn to love the face that killed my wife. What's worst is that she looks just like her. Sabastion, take her to the human raelm. Place a tracker on her." The memory faded out.

"Princess Elizabeth, Are you okay?" Sabastion said. I felt myself wabble. "Princess?" He questioned again. I seen him holding his arms out to catch me if I fell.

"Don't worry, I'm fine. Just a little light headed." I said turning back to him. I turned back to my people. "I am sorry for leaving you for so long, I had to check things out for Europe and Japan. Then some things came up in America and England. I am pleased to announce that all of our companies are doing a good job and making a lot of money." I then looked over to my father. I smiled, of course it was fake.

You must be wondering why, right? Well that's because father gave me away. Not just because it was adoption, because of the way they treated me. As soon as I was eight, I ran away from that place and then I traveled the world. Of course I had to pay for all of the tickets, and I did that by singing on the street! When I turned eleven and landed in Japan, I was a huge hit! Every one loved me, and I hated them! So I quit.

Sabastion stuck out his arm and I took it, still looking at my people. He escorted me down the stairs and to the royal stage, where my father stood. My father then stuck out his arm, which I took and he led me to my throne next to his. "I crown you, Elizabeth, Princess Elizabeth of Islie!" My father walked behind me and placed the tiara on my head.

Suddenly, the doors opened and a familiar face walked into the room. "Princess Elizabeth of Fire, I, Oliver of Vampires... propose to you for your hand in marrige." a very familiar face stood out from the shadows. "Elizabeth, I am going to make the best husband all of Zenith."

Generous Strawberry: Oh my, It looks like Oliver has finally got his memory back and what's this?! I have made her hate her father! Oh dear what have I done?

Mai: You've ruined my life!

Eugene: You say that, I'm in an- *Generous Strawberry covers his mouth.*

Generous Strawberry: Now now, Gene, don't ruin the reader's surprise. It wouldn't be very nice.

Oliver: Yeah, You wouldn't want to ruin an awesome man's pride like mine

Generous Strawberry and Mai: You said it not us... *Sweat drops*

Everyone except Oliver: Please review!

Oliver: Please, everyone will review beause I am in this fanfiction.

Everyone except Oliver: He's still like Naru though... *Sweat drops.*


	4. He regained His Memory

The Princess of Fire... and vampires?

Generous Strawberry: Hey you guys! Apperently I didn't explain why she hates her father. I am sorry, so here is why she hates her father. She hates her father because he sent her to earth and didn't even think about who she was going to be adopted by. How she knew this is because she is an Islien, that means she was born in Islie. Her father hates her as well. He hates her because he blames her for his late wife's demise. She also looks just like her and now that she has been gone for seventeen years he has forgotten what she looks like. So now that you guys know that little piece of information, on to the story!

Oliver: Hold it, they haven't even heard my singing yet. *Sprays breath freashener and sings loudly off key!* Do Rei Me *Generous Strawberry covers his mouth.*

Generous Strawberry: I am sorry for Naru he's got wedding jitters. *smiles and glares at Naru*

Mai: I suppose he does. Let me take him to lie down.

Generous Strawberry: Please, be my guest. *Hands him over to her. Mai and Oliver leave.* Oh what was I talking about before I was rudely interupted, Oh yea, Please enjoy the story!

Pereviously on: Princess of Fire and vampires...

Suddenly, the doors opened and a familiar face walked into the room. "Princess Elizabeth of Fire, I, Oliver of Vampires... propose to you for your hand in marrige." a very familiar face stood out from the shadows. "Elizabeth, I am going to make the best husband all of Zenith."

Chapter 4: He regained his Memory!

I watched as he walked through the gates and all of my people moved out of his way. "We shall be married tomorrow and our search for my twin will push on and won't be broken! Of course we'll have our honeymoon shortly after finding my twin, but everything will work out." He said walking up to the platform.

"Hello, Prince Oliver." I replied tilting my head. I stood up and walked to him. He bowed and I curtsied, as was tradition, and we rose. "I accept your proposal." I said with my head held high. I didn't want to anger him and my father seemed quite happy about his presence but not for his reasoning for showing up.

"Now hold on Prince of Zenith, you can't just barge in here, expecting an acceptance for a marrige proposal from my daughter. You were supposed to come back with her, but you didn't. You need to learn that you missed your chance and you don't have another." I grabbed his arm without a second thought. "Did you hear me? I King of Islie, hereby vanish you form Islie for as long as you live." Oliver suddenly turned around and hissed at him.

"You have no control over him father, and you shouldn't boss him around like that. Oliver doesn't like that." I said smirking at him. "Oliver, do you want to go inside? I feel a little stuffy and it's a bit crowded." I replied batting my eyelashes at Oliver.

He nodded curtly."Of course." He then began leading me off of the platform. When no one moved out of our way he growled."Why aren't you moving out of our way?" He said grounding his teeth. I looked up and seen his fangs poking out from his lips.

"Back away now, don't get in his way. You don't want him to get too angry!" I yelled, trying to warn my citiziens. I grabed his arm and tryied to calm him down. "Sweetie, they don't know what you can do, please calm down." I begged. "Leave, all of you now!" I yelled at them, hoping they would leave. They all stayed despite my antics to keep them away.

"You might want to leave now Elizabeth. I don't want you to see my awesome evil form." He replied trying to pry me from his arm. "Don't worry, I won't hurt your people... too much." He murmered.

"Stop, brother!" Eugene's familiar voice echoed from the walls. I felt a drop of water, and then another. I looked up puzzled, and the sky was suddenly blacked by an umbrella.

"Princess, take cover. There is a storm coming. Please take cover!" I pushed the umbrella away. "Princess, come back!" The gard yelled after me. "You're power will fade and it will be hard to regenerize."

I felt my power draining, but I didn't care. I needed to find Oliver. "Oliver! Oliver where are you?!" I screamed into the storm. I felt my energy leaving my in emase amounts as the heavy drops fell down on me and soaked my hair and dress. "Oliver! Oliver is that you?!" I yelled as I seen a man in bright blue walking towards me.

"No, Elizabeth, this is Eugene. Remember? I am in your enemy's palace? And my job is to capture you Princess." He laughed evily.

"No, Oliver!" I called weakly. I fell to my knees. "Oliver, help me." I whezzed out. "Please, please help me Oliver." I fell forward.

"Don't worry, Elizabeth. I'm here now. Sleep." I listened to the voice and closed my eyes.

"No, you can't keep me from completing my mission!" someone yelled furously.

"No, you can't take my fiance. Ever. I won't let you Eugene."

Generous Strawberry: Oh my goodness, I have made the twins pick different sides! What will happen next? Wil you guys keep reading or totally abandon Mai in her time of need? Will Eugene get her or will Oliver keep her? Will I ever stop asking you what will happen next?

Mai: How could you!?

Generous Strawberry: How could I do what?

Mai: Beg Naru for help!? Huh?! How could you?! *Gives her evil glare.*

Generous Strawberry: *backs up* heh he he, um, Please review! *Runs away and Mai follows her*


	5. Waking up

The Princess of Fire... and vampires?

Generous Strawberry: Hey you guys! Sorry I haven't uploaded earlier, my internet was down! Ugh, well at least it wasn't all day right? Oh well, I am glad I have cleared that up for you, guest! On to the story!

Pereviously on Princess of Fire and Vampires...

"Don't worry, Elizabeth. I'm here now. Sleep." I listened to the voice and closed my eyes.

"No, you can't keep me from completing my mission!" someone yelled furously.

"No, you can't take my fiance. Ever. I won't let you Eugene."

Chapter 5: Waking up

When I opened my eyes I seen Oliver in his dark blue and black royal attire sitting in the chair next to my bed while my father was no where to be seen. Not really surprising, I thought bitterly. "Oliver, how long have I been out?" I questioned in a weak voice. He looked at me shocked. I guess he didn't plan on me being alive, I thought sadly.

"You were out for a week, I thought you weren't going to make it. Your father wanted to pull the plug, but I stopped him. Here, drink some fire cyrstals, It'll help." He handed me a cup of shiney, orange liquid. "Drink it if you want to feel better." I took the strange thing and gulped it down. Amazingly, it tasted like Oranges! "Better?" He asked.

"Much." I replied happily with my normal voice. "So, what exactly happened?" I asked curiously. I didn't remember anything from the night I blacked out. My father walked in without warning. "Good morning father." I greated with a happy, fake smile.

"That would be good to say, execpt, it's not morning anymore, it's evening!" he yelled raising his voice. "A princess shouldn't worry her people so much, and a princess shouldn't address the wrong time of day! I will leave and I do not want to see you until after I am on my death bed." He yelled and left the room.

"He honestly doesn't know what he is talking about I promise." Oliver said holding my hand. "Don't worry, he won't get away with it though." He murmured.

"You never did tell me what happened after I blacked out... Please tell me?" I begged looking Oliver in his eyes.

He opened his mouth to reply, but was interupted by a scream, then the door was busted open. A maid stood there and was whezzing. "Princess, Prince. I am extreamly sorry, but the king was walking when all of a sudden, he bent over and started coughing up blood! I believe your father will not make it though the night."

Sorry it's so short but it was better than nothing at all! Well, I will be posting chapter 6 as soon as I can so please just be a little piacent, don't know how to spell that, and please review when it does. Sorry I am late for bedtime! Bye~


	6. Dealing with The King

The Princess of Fire... and vampires?

Hey guys! Sorry it's been a while since I last posted, math and memorizing lines for a musical is pretty occupying my time, but I haven't forgotten my loyal readers! Any way, I have also been reading a litle stories here and there, and let me just say The Bloody Thorns of a Rose by Zizichan96 and Princesa de la Luna (Sorry If I spelt those wrong!) is awesome! But, I haven't read it yet, unfourtenatly, my friend, Ginger Cat99 told me herself in person that this story is awesome, and I put my faith into her 100% She said it was a crossover between Blood+ and Vampire Knight, which both anime is amazing at showing! So, Thank Ginger Cat99 for telling me that this fic is awsome if you like what the love is about that, So, Without futher adu, I give you The Princess of Fire and Vampires! Oh, and happy late new year!

Disclaimer: Sorry, almost forgot about that! Obviously I don't own Ghost Hunt, otherwise Naru and Mai would have been together by episode 2 :D

Previously on Princess of Fire and Vampires...

He opened his mouth to reply, but was interupted by a scream, then the door was busted open. A maid stood there and was whezzing. "Princess, Prince. I am extreamly sorry, but the king was walking when all of a sudden, he bent over and started coughing up blood! I believe your father will not make it though the night."

Chapter 6: The princess is dealing with, the death of the King, and something else

I stared at the maid. She just gave me the worst news of my life, sure I hated my father, that didn't mean I wanted him dead. "Get out." I growled. I bit my lip to keep from screaming, and was surprised to feel pain. "Get out now!" My temper exploded.

"Princess, you're bleeding. Please let me treat your wounds." She said bowing her head.

"You need to get out now, I will deal with her." I heard Oliver say. "Now, go!" The maid scuried away and I think I heard her crying. "Elizabeth, darling, I'm afraid I had to go to drastic measures to make sure you woke up."

"What kind of 'measures'?" I asked kind of worried.

"I had to turn you into a Vampire before the ceramony. Which means you will be welcomed to my kingdom with open arms. More open then when you were a human princess of fire." He said in his monotone voice. One would say he was a stone, cold prince, who had lost his twin, but I can say differently. Oliver is a kind, gentle prince, who doesn't show emotion, unless the situation is dire. He didn't just lose his twin either, he would never admit this but, he also lost his only brother and a friend.

"Oliver?" I asked. He looked down at me and made a noise of acknowlagement. "Should we go see my father?" My voice broke and I sounded a lot like a little five year old. I looked up and seen his stotic mask in place again. Oh boy, I thought. "Olly?" I called him by my old nick name for him. He nodded and stood up.

He looked down at me and held his hand in my direction. I placed my small one in his rather large one and he helped me up. "We will see your father, before he leaves." He stated and started walking and leading me to my father's chambers.

As we approched the grand yellow and orange doors, I could hear my father, the king, rasping for breath. I walked in and dragged Oliver behind with me. "Elizabeth, I will pass soon and I need you to know something." He said sitting up with difficulty and motioning for us to come closer. "Elizabeth, you lived for fourteen years here, and then I wiped your memory and sent you to earth. That was only because you were our kingdom's only hope at surviving if I died while you were gone. I had told Sabation Michells, to get you when you had turned eighteen if I had died. I was posined when I gave you away. You see, us demons, are supposed to live forever, but if we arepoisend with something special, then we become as weak as humans and then our enemies can kill us easily, so make sure that you watch who prepares your food for you." He took another ragid breath.

"Papa, what's going to happen?" I asked my voice cracking again and sounding like a little kid again.

"You'll take care of the kingdom." Then he sighed and looked up at me. "You're looking more like your mother everyday. Make sure to smile, but keep a straight face when you need to, inform the citizens that I have passed, and Oliver?" Oliver walked up behind me again. "Make sure you protect my baby with your life." I grabed his hand and put it to my cheeck.

"Don't leave, please Daddy," I begged letting my tears fall.

"I'm sorry, Elizabeth, know that I will always love you..." He took another ragid breath and fell limp. I let his hand slide from my hand in favor of holding onto his cold, lifeless body. I let a sob wrench unwillingly from my throat and I remembered all of what my father had erased. Oliver was patting my back when I abputly stood and faced him. I wipped my tears, nodded to all of the servents around my father's bed, and walked out with Oliver following closely behind me.

I walked onto the ledge that led to the outside and heard the murmers of my people. I took a deep breath, made my face impassive, and held up a hand to silence all of my subjects. Soon it was so quiet I could have dropped a pen and listen to it hit the floor. "I am afraid, my father has passed and left the kingdom to me, but his service will be held tomorrow, while the crowning ceremony will be tomorrow." I said as I turend around and pulled Oliver to the front to be with me so they could see him. "This will be our new king, while I will be your new queen." I said strongly. Their applaud was louder than I imagend it would have been so I went inside and covered my ears and turned around to cry into Oliver's cheast. I made sure my people didn't see me and therefore, keeping the crowns safe from being called 'soft'

Hi you guys! I have officially made sure that I will have time and stay up for the other two chappies for Not Everything Is What It Seems! So, now that you have this chappie, I hope you guys can forgive me for not uploading it since December of Last year!1 Gomen Nasi, That means very sorry in japanese! Bye my loyal readers!~


	7. Important Authors Note

Hello everyone, I am sorry to say that this story has been discontinued, I realized that those who are reading this right now want to stop reading this, but I want you all to just stick this out until the end. I am honestly at my witts end with trying to get this next chapter, and I want you to realize that I have tried everything and I may continue this story after Maka's Gone Bad is finished, but that is a very small chance. So please don't get your hopes up, becuase I realize that at this moment, I have crushed your dreams if you are in love with this song, but know that I may finish Maka's Gone Dark really soon! So I will post another note to all my loyal readers saying I will and that one will be attached to another chapter or, I will place the next chapter saying it is discontinued and that whoever wants it can have it, I really honestly hope that you can all forgive me, so please enjoy what other little stories I have or enjoy anything from Ginger Cat99's profile!

Your writing friend,

Generous Strawberry :3


	8. After Announcment

Hey Guys It's Generous Strawberry!

I hope you'll excuesse the long,long absence I had.I had gotten a boyfriend, who just dumped me on friday March 26 and we had been dating for two months and six days. I also hadn't gotten any ideas that seemed to bring any things that caught my eye. I have not disconinued this story, I hadn't had enough ideas to have an idea for this story, and I figured one out... just let it flow. So now, I am going to let all of my stories go with the flow and keep going until I hit a point where I think that they're done. And if you guys pm me or review that you want a sequel, then I will give you one! So without further adue I hand you off to the disclaimer person... (My awesomeness had disconnected for this special part for all of my people.)

Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost hunt, otherwise Mai would have had a twin and had the same powers as Naru and was from America!

Chapter 8: After announcment.

After sobbing my heart out I had noticed I was in my outfit that had been used at my return party. "Take me to my bathing room please Olly..." I said making him laugh. He shook his head and held his arm for me to grab onto.

"Shall we go my lady?" He asked with a ghost of a smile on his face. I giggled and linked my arm into his. He walked and I fell into pace with him. As soon as he had found the right door he stopped and bowed. He took my hand and kissed my hand. "I will see you after you have changed my lady." He then turned and walked away.

"Hello, Princess Elizabeth. Would you like to have a bath." The same maid as last time asked. I nodded. "Would you like me to undress you or you yourself?" She asked and I nodded and let her strip me of my dress and stalkings. She led me to a bath that had already been warmed. "Your father had said to get it ready before he had left to see you. He said that he was hard on you because he wanted you to become ready to become queen. He said that he knew that-"

"Stop. I don't want to talk about him at the moment. Please hurry, I have preperations to attend to." I said in a harsh, cold voice that might have matched my fiancee's if I was a male. I seen as she nodded mutley through the mirror and let her gently ease the soap into my hair. As she finished up, I looked around the room and seen a black dress and a tiara that had black gems on it. Of course, the outfit was picked out so I could wear it as soon as I got out to mourn for my father. "Hurry up." I said sternly. I watched as she quickly rinsed my hair and snatched the towel from the rack on the side of the wall. I stood up and allowed her to help me out and pat me dry.

She quickly, but percisly, dressed me and placed the tiara on my hair that had been molded into a bun at the top of my head with my bangs sweeping to make room for my tira to sit. I raised my chin and walked out. I didn't want to look at her, I had made her hurry and I had said it in the harshest voice I had. I waited until I had walked to my chambers and quickly shut the door.


	9. Preview of Chapter eight so far

**Chapter 8: Reuniting with Old Friends**

As soon as the door was closed I flung myself onto the bed. I cried, making sure that I kept it down, so the servents wouldn't hear me. I let the tears stream down my face and let them hit the overly expensive pillow. The death of my father had hit me harder than I thought it would, but none the less, I kept crying.

When I heard a knock on my door, I sat up and wiped the tears away. "Enter." I said with an even voice of authority. In walked sabastion. "What do you want?" I questioned.

"Unknown people are here to see you my lady and your betrothed." He said. "Shall I get rid of them while you are mourning the loss of your father?" He suggested.

"No, I will be there soon, give me a moment. Tell them to meet me in the throne room." I ordered and seen as he stood there. "Well? Go." I said harshly. He nodded curtly and walked away, leaving my door open. I sighed and got off of my bed. I walked to my vanity and fixed my tiara and dabbed some makeup on my cheeks and walked out of the room. I walked across to the chambers of Oliver. "Oliver?" I asked as I knocked on the door.

He opened the door and looked left and right then said, "Yes Mai?" He asked. He sounded as if he already knew what I was about to say.

"Some 'old friends' are here to see us. Did you take any one from the human raelm with you when traveling back to your vampire nation?" I asked. He smiled and took my hands in his, and looked in my eyes.

"Why don't we go see?" He questioned. He sounded a bit amused. I sighed and rolled my eyes. "Why do you sound so exhausted? Shouldn't you be exploding with joy? I mean they are our friends." He remarked. He took my arm and linked it through his and lead me to the throne room. "Don't slouch, it looks bad. And stop wearing that smug look."

I sighed again, I seemed to be doing that alot lately, and did as I was told. "I just would like to be informed if you were thinking of taking humans here, they must have gotten pretty bad looks at your palace, but even worse ones from my people." I replied with annoyance. "Don't ever do that again. I want to know okay?" I asked wanting to be understood. I wasn't going to be walked on in my own realm.

"Yes, now look sharp, the doors are right in front of us." He whispered.

"Announcing her highness, Princess Elizabeth along with her betorthed Prince Oliver of the raelm of Vampires." the announcer said. The doors were opened and we wisked in, arm in arm with smiles on our faces. We must have looked like the best thing since my singing when I was eight.

"Mai-"

I cut Ayako off with a glare. "Leave us." I ordered the guards. Naru walked to the king's thone and lead me to the queens'.

"But your highness we barely know these-"

"Did the princess ask you to question her?" Oliver asked. "Leave us. We do not like to repeat ourselves." He said.

"Yes, your highnesses." He said. "All guard shall bow and leave the princess and prince alone." He ordered the rest of the guards in the room. They did as they were told and left. But the General stayed. "I am sorry that I did not leave before, have a nice evening." he said and shut the doors.

"Talk freely." I said. They smiled.

"Mai, why didn't you tell us that you weren't from the Human realm?" Ayako asked. "We wouldn't have treated you differently if you had told us. Why didn't you, did you think we wouldn't understand?" She asked.

"I didn't tell you because I had a block on my memory. I don't think that our worlds should be seperate, but for now, they need to be. I don't know why you don't get that no matter what, humans will never be accepted here, therefore, you weren't allowed and you are braking a rule. I wasn't supposed to be on earth and I love all of the friends that I had when there, but now it is time for me to be with my people." I said. "I know this is different and new, but you cannot come back here, I will be allowed to go from place to place, as I am royal and allowed right to passage. Oliver and I will accompany you to the doors to the Human realm from here." I said getting up and ready to walk behind the thrones and pull the curtains, but Masako grabbed my arm.

"Why did you take Oliver away from me? I was supposed to have him, not you. Not the little fragile orphan! Why did he choose you over me, a perfect celebrity, not a nobody like you!" She screamed. I couldn't believe her. I smiled and turned to look at her.

"Why would you think such a thing like that? Did you even meet his parents?" I asked mockingly. She shook her head no. "Did you play with him as a child?" I asked again. She, again, shook her head no. I snickered. "Then why did you thing he was meant to be yours. Oliver?"

"Yes love?" He asked.

"Did you love masako Hara here?" I asked.

"No, we were aquantaces. I am sorry Miss. Hara, I don't love you and I never will. I have and always will, love mai." He replied. He looked staight at her. "Please don't get upset tears aren't meant for a face as lovely as yours, now, you will find your own love and he will love you for you, not how popular you are. Never forget that." He said.

She sniffled and nodded her head, a small smile on her face. "I am sorry that I said he was meant for me, I was blinded by my own arrogance. I apologize sincerly..." She said bowing her head. "Please forgive me for my selfishness."

I opened my mouth to accept it when...

**Generous Strawberry: Uh oh, I left a cliff hanger! Sorry I've been absent. You see I have finally realized that we are not going to be able to move into my home until the middle of the school year and I have changed the story on Wattpad. I am sorry I just realized that. Sorry Masako and Naru lovers, I don't think I like the pairing very much. Consiering my fingers have a mind of their own. Meaning all mistakes are up to them. They are being annoying. Sorry. **


	10. Unexpected Visitor

**Hey you guys I have not died! I am fully alive and I intend to keep all of my fanfiction on this site, as I now have a laptop! I am so happy, good news: I just moved to Ohio(I flew here on the 27), for the school year. I am staying with some family for now and i just got connected to the internet on the 30... weird huh? Anyways, I am now going to write two chapters a day on all of my stories and post one each day...if I do not update, chances are I am not home or I am running a bit behind! So hang in there and you will be rewarded! DISCLAIMER TIME!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Ghost hunt, I only own this idea! (TURNS AWAY FROM SCREEN CRYING) I WISH NARU AND MAI BECAME A COUPLE!**

Chapter 9: Unexpected Visitor

I opened my mouth to accept her appology when water burst through the double doors. Oliver, acting quickly, stood me up on my throne, while our friends and his jeans and dresses were soaked."Oliver, shouldn't we get our guests out of here,or call the guards?" I asked keeping my eyes on the wall where the water came from.

"That would be unnecessary, they are unable to come at the moment." My eyes focused on a face in the middle of the throne room.

I waited for a moment before I voiced my opinion,"Eugene Davis?" My voice cracked as he materialized in front of my friends from earth and Naru. He simply smiled in reply. "What are you doing here?"

His smile enlarged,"you mean your _darling _Oliver left that out?" He questioned mockingly. After seeing my confused gaze he tsked, "It's not good to keep things from your future wife, _brother."_ He spat. "I came here about a week ago for that reason. Of course, my mission was to capture the Princess of Islie, but I wanted my own mission. I was going to make you mine. I was going to keep you in a cage until I had wished to change you to the water ways of the people of Atrasie. I was going to wait until you grew mad, completely insane to the very idea of being alone." He then glared at Oliver,"But you beloved _naru_ just had to interrupt."

The glare was returned tenfold paired with a loud growl. "Eugene, I don't see why you must follow me like a shadow. You are an adult I assume, you don't need to go everywhere that I do anymore, do you?" Oliver asked angering his twin.

Eugene seethed, " I AM THE OLDER TWIN!" He exclaimed shooting an enormous wave of water Oliver's way, which he only dodged gracefully. "WHY WON'T YOU DROWN!?" He yelled as he threw two more waves in the direction of his younger twin. "WHY DID YOU TAKE MAI AWAY FROM ME! SHE WAS SUPPOSED TO BE MINE!" His face was morphed into a furious glare while the threw more waves more violently at Oliver.

Taking a chance, I threw a huge fire ball at him, making him and his water evaporate from around his feet. He was knocked back and fell with a harsh thump against the rest of the wall. I took my hand,coated it in my element, and held it above the water until it evaporated. Then, I stepped off my throne and made my way to my soon-to-be husband and brother-in-law.

"Oliver, is he okay?" I asked as I rushed to them.  
He put pointer finger and middle finger to his neck, "I-I don't know..." he mumbled and looked up at me, "I can't feel a pulse."


End file.
